Itsumo
by D'mbik
Summary: For SasuHina Bemonthly Ficlet #5 #Family/"Selamat Tuan, bayinya perempuan." Sampai saat ini aku masih ingat getar yang berasal dari tangan Ayah. Matanya berlinang air mata saat menatapku sayang. Merasakan respon ayahku yang begitu diluar dugaan, seketika itu juga tangisanku pecah untuk pertama kali.


**Disclaimer** : Naruto milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Itsumo** © D'mbik

 **Rate** : T | **Genre** : Family/Drama | **Time Line** : Alternate Universe

 **All Standard Warning Applied**

 **For SasuHina Bemonthly Ficlet #5 tema: Family**

 **.**

.

.

Semenjak kita terlahir ke dunia, pernahkah kau menganggap Tuhan itu tidak adil? _Yeah_ , karena bagaimana pun kita bersusah payah melakukan sesuatu, takdir kita pasti sudah tertulis jelas―bahkan sebelum kita lahir―dan itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Selama ini aku selalu memikirkan hal seperti itu, dan semakin aku berpikir keras, jawaban atas pertanyaanku semakin kabur dan membingungkan. Kita tak pernah tahu bagaimana takdir membimbing kita, bagaimana waktu membentuk kita, dan bagaimana lingkungan mengubah sudut pandang kita. Kita seakan buta, seolah-olah tuli akan semua tersebut.

Namun, tidak seperti manusia pada umumnya, aku sudah tahu bagaimana masa depanku selanjutnya. Aku akan mati dua tahun lagi, kata dokter yang selama ini merawatku.

.

.o0o.

.

Dua puluh tiga Desember, tujuh tahun lalu ia lahir ke dunia ini. Di malam hari ketika badai salju mengamuk di seluruh penjuru kota Konoha, aku terlahir di satu-satunya klinik bersalin di kota ini. Persalinannya berjalan susah, ibuku hampir saya mengorbankan nyawanya sewaktu melahirkanku. Tapi beliau terus berjuang, sampai akhirnya aku bisa mengenal indahnya dunia.

Tubuhku begitu mungil, beratku mungkin hanya beberapa pon, jauh di bawah standar berat bayi pada umumnya. Dengan hati-hati salah satu perawat di sana mengangkatku dan memberikannya kepada seorang pria yang nantinya aku panggil dengan sebutan ayah.

"Selamat Tuan, bayinya perempuan."

Sampai saat ini aku masih ingat getar yang berasal dari tangan Ayah. Matanya berlinang air mata saat menatapku sayang. Merasakan respon ayahku yang begitu diluar dugaan, seketika itu juga tangisanku pecah untuk pertama kali.

.

.o0o.

.

Namaku Hikari, Hikari Uchiha. Hikari.

Hi-ka-ri.

Bermakna cahaya, mungkin dulu ketika aku diberi nama, orang tuaku berharap aku bisa menjadi penerang bagi keluarga ini. Ayahku bernama Sasuke Uchiha sedangkan ibuku bernama Hinata Uchiha. Mereka berdua saling mencintai dan sangat menyayangiku. Intinya, kami adalah keluarga yang bahagia.

Ayahku adalah pekerja kantoran biasa, sementara ibuku hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga. Kalau menurut cerita ayah, dulu ibu adalah pegawai Bank dan sangat giat bekerja sehigga cepat sekali naik promosi. Namun, ibuku sengaja berhenti bekerja karena mengandung. Janin beliau sangat lemah dan tidak ingin keguguran untuk kedua kalinya. Ibuku sangat baik, sabar, dan koki yang hebat. Rambutnya berwarna biru indigo dan sangat panjang. Katanya hampir setelah aku dilahirkan, satu kalipun ibuku belum pernah memotong rambut.

"Bu, aku ingin punya rambut seperti ibu," ungkapku saat aku berada di ranjang rumah sakit.

.

.o0o.

.

"Ayah, apa mati itu menyakitkan?" tanyaku suatu sore.

Dari jendela dapat kulihat dedaunan kering yang terbang tersapu angin. Saat itu tepat dua minggu setelah vonis dokter dijatuhkan.

Aku masih belum terima kenyataan ini. Pun demikian dengan kedua orang tuaku. Ibuku bahkan sampai pergi ke kuil setiap hari; memohon pada Tuhan semoga penyakitku bisa sembuh. Di satu sisi, Ayahku―sang kepala keluarga―bahkan sampai sengaja mengambil cuti untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

Aku masih memandang Ayahku. Pria bertubuh tegap itu sedari tadi belum membuka suara. Wajahnya sedikit kusam, bola matanya cekung dan ada lingkar hitam di bawah matanya. Aku sama sekali tidak menggira seorang Uchiha Sasuke―yang selalu menjadi pekerja panutan bagi rekan kerjanya dan disegani atasannya―saat ini terlihat begitu kacau. Beliau sudah tidak lagi mencukur rambut yang sering tumbuh di sekitar dagu dan kumisnya.

"… Ayah, apa kau mendengarku?"

Ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan jujur ia berkata, "Aku tidak tahu, anakku. Aku tidak tahu." Tangannya terulur dan menggenggam tanganku erat dan membawanya ke wajahnya, seolah ingin menyerap semua rasa sakit yang aku derita.

Oh astaga … hatiku mencelos ketika merasa tetesan air mata mengenai tanganku.

"Ayah …" panggilku dengan suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar serak. Pelupuk mataku sudah penuh dengan air mata.

Tubuhku mendekat, "Ayah …" panggilku sekali lagi. Kurangkul pria besar itu, kudekap ia erat. Tremor di bahunya dapat kurasa jelas.

"… kumohon jangan menangis," isakku.

Hari dimana angin musim gugur bertiup dingin, aku melihat ayahku menangis untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.o0o.

.

Aku mengisir rambutku dengan pelan, dengan sisir bergigi jarang. Meski demikian helai rambutku tetap saja jatuh. Kemoterapi yang rutin kulakukan membuat sel folikel di rambutku juga ikut mati. Akibatnya, rontok di rambutku semakin hari semakin parah.

"Bu, bisa-bisa sebentar lagi aku akan botak. Rambutku semakin menipis, Bu!" aku mengerang frustasi dan melempar sisir biruku sampai membentur dinding.

Ibuku yang saat ini lagi sibuk mengupas apel, menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia terkejut bukan main melihat tingkahku seperti itu. "Hikari, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku menatap wajahku di cermin. Sesosok gadis dengan wajah tirus dan kulit kelewat pucat menatapku balik. Sinar matanya yang berwarna kelabu semakin redup. Aku benci melihat cerminan diriku sendiri.

"Aku semakin jelek, Bu. Aku malu dengan wajahku. Pasti Inojin akan menjauh kalau melihatku seperti ini."

Stress yang menumpuk akhirnya meledak juga. Gara-gara penyakit sialan ini, aku sampai berhenti sekolah, dan semakin hari teman-teman kelasku yang semakin jarang menjengukku.

Aku benci dengan keadaanku ini dan ironisnya ibuku yang terkena dampak luapan amarahku.

Dengan antusias wanita itu membuka tas jinjingnya. "Tenanglah Hikari. Ibu sudah membuatkan topi rajut untukmu." Ibuku tersenyum dan menyodorkan benda merah itu di depanku.

Aku menatap tajam topi rajut warna merah buatan ibuku dan merampas topi rajut tersebut. Kuluapkan semua emosiku pada benda tak bersalah itu.

"Aku tidak butuh topi jelek ini, Bu! Aku ingin punya rambut seperti Ibu. Aku iri sama Ibu!" Dengan kasar kucabik hingga rajutannya terburai semua.

"Hentikan, Hikari!" Ibuku menarik topi itu dari tanganku, kemudian semua itu terjadi. Hal yang tidak pernah ibuku lakukan padaku, akhirnya menimpaku.

Tamparan keras mengenai pipi kananku. Rasanya nyeri dan sedikit panas. Mataku membulat tak percaya. Tanganku memegang bekas tamparan Ibu yang mulai memerah.

"Ibu … tega!" teriakku.

"Hi-hikari …" tangannya bergetar, ia menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah. "… maafkan ibu, Hikari." Ia mencoba menyentuh pipiku, namun kutepis dengan kasar.

"Aku benci Ibu! Pergi dari sini!" Dengan wajah sembab dan sebelah pipi memerah, aku―untuk pertama kalinya―membentak wanita yang melahirkanku, yang hampir mempertaruhkan nyawanya selama persalinan.

Beliau berdiri, sambil terisak ia mengambil benang wol merah yang berserakan di sekitar ranjangku dan memasukkannya dengan tergesa ke dalam tasnya.

"Besok Ibu datang lagi," wanita itu menyulas senyum sedih, "… sekali lagi maafkan ibu, ya, Hikari." Wanita yang dulu bermarga Hyuuga itu membuka pintu dan meninggalkanku di ruang serba putih dan berbau obat seorang diri.

Sesal menghampiriku beberapa saat kemudian, saat melihat benang merah yang tertinggal di sepreiku. Kuingat kembali kata dan tindakan kasarku pada Ibu. Betapa durhakanya aku, padahal aku tahu jika membuat topi rajut bukan perkara mudah dan butuh waktu yang lama.

Kuambil seutas benang itu, "… ibu, maafkan aku."

―Dan untuk sekian kalinya air mataku terjatuh.

.

.o0o.

.

"Hikari, _Ohayou_." Suara itu terdengar sesaat setelah kedua kelopak mataku terbuka.

"Ibu …" Aku langsung bangun seketika, "… untuk kejadian kemarin, maafkan aku. Aku kemarin keterlaluan." Aku menunduk, terlalu malu menatap ibuku.

"Hemm …" sebuah tangan mengusap pelan pucuk kepalaku, "tidak apa-apa. Ibu juga minta maaf telah menamparmu. Apa masih sakit?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Nih, pakailah. Ibu sudah merajutnya ulang." Kulihat topi rajut merah tersebut. Terlihat baru seolah-olah kejadian kemarin hanya mimpi belaka.

"Ibu …" aku menerima benda itu, "… ini akan selalu kupakai, Bu. Tenang saja." mendengar ucapanku tersebut, ibuku tersenyum dan membantuku memakaikannya di kepalaku.

"Lihat manisnya anak ibu." ia menatapku bangga, seolah aku anak termanis sedunia.

"Ayah mana?"

"Dia masih bicara sama dokter Tsunade, sebentar lagi dia kesini."

"Oh." Aku kembali membaringkan diri, sambil menatap langit-langit kamar dan mendesah panjang.

"Kau kenapa, Hikari? Lihat, Ibu bawa makanan kesukaanmu?"

Aku hanya mengangguk singkat dan memakannya tanpa selera. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ayah datang dengan raut wajah tak terbaca, namun langsung berubah ketika menyapaku.

"Ohayou, Hikari. Wah … anak Ayah manis sekali pakai topi ini," Ayah memujiku terang-terangan sambil menepuk kepalaku dengan sayang.

"Hai, Ayah," sapaku. "Ayo makan bersama, ibu juga ikutan." Aku mengajak mereka makan bersama.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa."

Kami duduk bertiga, sebuah meja kecil penuh dengan aneka lauk dan sayur buatan ibu. Sederhana memang, tapi ini adalah sarapan pertama kami sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

"Rasanya seperti di rumah, ya?"

"Hn." Seperti biasa, ayah menjawab sekenanya.

"Aku jadi kangen rumah, Bu. Kapan aku bisa pulang?" tanyaku.

Ayah dan ibuku mendadak terdiam. Suasana berubah menjadi kikuk dan janggal.

Ayah meletakkan sumpit dan memandangku, "Nanti kalau kau sudah sembuh, kau bisa segera pulang, Hikari."

"Tapi kapan? Rambutku sudah botak, Ayah. Aku tidak ingin mati di rumah sakit."

"Siapa yang bilang kau akan mati, huh?! Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu mati!" Ayah meninggikan suaranya.

Aku akhirnya terdiam. Memandang ayah dan ibuku bergantian. Mereka terluka. Sakit yang kuderita pasti tidak kalah sakitnya dengan sakit yang dialami mereka. Hati mereka terluka, tentu saja.

Siapa sih yang mau anak yang kamu besarkan sepenuh hati menderita penyakit kronis dan mati mendahului kalian?

Tidak ada yang mau.

Mereka pun begitu. Tapi bagaimana lagi, dari sekian ratus juta orang yang tinggal di Jepang, aku adalah segelintir orang yang terjangkit penyakit tersebut.

"Maaf, sudah merusak acara sarapan kita," kataku. "Ayo kita lanjutkan makannya lagi." Nasi kuambil banyak-banyak dengan sumpit, setelah itu aku memasukannya kedalam mulut hingga pipiku membesar dua kali lipat.

"Ayah juga harus makan, biar semangat kerjanya. Aaa …" Aku menyuapi ayahku.

"Ibu juga … aaa …" Kusuruh ibu membuka mulutnya, sepotong telur dadar mendarat dengan sukses ke mulut kedua orang tuaku.

Kedua orang tuaku menangis pagi itu. Ah, lagi-lagi aku membuat mereka bersedih. Aku merasa gagal sebagai anak.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hikari."

Dua puluh tiga Desember akhirnya tiba. Untuk kesembilan kalinya aku merayakan ulang tahun bersama keluarga. Di rumah. Aku senang bukan main karena dokter mengijinkanku pulang ke rumah dan merayakannya di sini. Betapa rindunya aku dengan rumah kami. Lantainya, dindingnya, langit-langitnya; semuanya tidak ada yang berubah. Tetap sama seperti dua tahun lalu.

"Terima kasih, Ayah, Ibu," ucapku senang. Mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya, jangan lupa mengucapkan permohonan," kata Ibu.

Sambil menutup mata, aku memohon kepada Tuhan agar mereka tidak menangisi kepergianku. Tetap harmonis dan selalu mencintai. Aku juga ingin ibu mengandung lagi, supaya calon adikku kelak bisa mengobati sakit hati mereka.

Setelah meniup lilin, kami menikmati kue dan hidangan lezat yang dimasak ibuku. Kami tertawa, kami bahagia.

"Ibu, kanapa kau memotong rambut?" tanyaku.

Rambut ibuku dipotong pendek sebahu dan itu sedikit membuatku terkejut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ibu hanya bosan berambut panjang. Kenapa? Apa tidak cocok?" tanyanya sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"Emm," kepalaku menggeleng, "Tidak kok. Ibu cocok berambut pendek."

Mendengar ucapanku barusan, bibir ibuku terangkat. Ia sangat manis malam itu.

"Aku punya kado untukmu, Hikari. Semoga kamu suka."

Kotak berselimut kertas berwarna perak dengan pita emas disodorkan Ibu padaku. Dengan antusias aku membukanya. Dan terkejut saat melihat isi di dalamnya.

"Ibu … ini apa?"

"Itu buatmu, pakailah."

Aku sangat mengenalnya. Helaian halus yang selalu aku pegang sewaktu kecil, terasa familiar di jemariku. Ibu sudah mengorbankan rambut indahnya dipotong dan dijadikan wig. Wanita itu sudah berkorban banyak untukku.

Mataku berair lagi, padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis di hari spesial ini. Dengan berat hati aku memakainya.

"Cantiknya, anak Ibu. Benar 'kan, Sasuke-kun?"

Ayah hanya mengangguk dan memandang dua wanita paling berharga di hidupnya.

"Mari kita berfoto bersama," ujarnya setelah jeda sekian lama.

.

.o0o.

Empat hari setelah ulang tahunku ke Sembilan, aku meninggal. Aku meninggal tepat di hari lahir ibuku.

Di rumahku. Di kamarku. Di ranjangku yang sudah dua tahun tidak kutiduri, aku menghembuskan napas terakhir.

Mereka berdua menemaniku hingga akhir hayat. Ayah menggenggam tanganku erat, sementara ibu mengusap rambutku pelan.

Oh, iya. Akhirnya aku memiliki rambut lagi. Aku senang sekali. Rambutnya indah, panjang, dan berwarna biru kehitaman. Rambut yang selama ini kuinginkan sekarang berada di kepalaku, menutup botak yang selalu membuatku malu.

Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunku dari Ibu. Hadiah yang akan menemaniku di dalam sempitnya peti dan gelapnya tanah kubur.

.

 _Ibu …_

 _Ayah …_

 _Aku sangat menyayangi kalian._

 _Sungguh, aku sangat mencintai kalian._

 _Mungkin memang sudah takdirku untuk mati diusia muda_

 _Tapi tak apa, asal di kehidupanku selanjutnya,_

 _Aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk menjadi anak kalian._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.Fin._

A/n: karena saya lemah buat _Fanon_ , saya jadinya buat dengan tema _Family_. Semoga _feel_ -nya kerasa karena word-nya saya _compress_ sedemikian rupa.

Salam bau,

D'mbik


End file.
